Cold Shoulder
by Master Skellum
Summary: Two teens from present day are transported to the Feudal age....without access to a jewel shard or the Bone-Eater's well! Inuyasha now has three girls competing for his love..and what will dear old Fluffy find? Rated PG for language. R&R please!
1. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters/places/objects/whatever from the series. I do own Joujin and Ayumi. Here we go!  
  
Cold Shoulder - Chapter 1  
  
Joujin Daibo and Ayumi Kazura are out on a camping trip for their school. Joujin is a tall, lanky teen with short-cropped black hair, crystalline blue eyes, and an enchanting smile. He always dresses in the monotone blue uniform of the school. Ayumi, however, is a different matter entirely. She's the same age as Joujin but has long red hair, and dresses in a violently pink blazer and skirt. Her pet ferret, Fukai, follows her everywhere.  
  
Anyway, they were out on a camping trip on one of the islands to the south of Japan. Joujin was trying to build a campfire and failing miserably because the hyperactive Ayumi kept zipping around, prancing and singing a most ridiculous and annoying song. Finally he repressed the urge to crack her over the head with one of the tent poles and growled, "Aya, why don't you take that bucket and find some water?" Ayumi, or Aya as she preferred, grumbled and got the bucket, trodding off. "I'll get your freakin' water, Jou..." Jou grinned to himself and started up a fire finally.  
  
Aya had Fukai perched on her left shoulder, the albino pet swaying in the gentle breeze. Quite suddenly the forest she was in ended and she came upon a small stone well in the middle of a clearing. (Reminiscent, no?) She attached the bucket she was carrying to a rope conveniently located there and lowered it, bringing it back up full of water. She happily exclaimed, "Yay! Come on, Fukai, let's go show Jou we're the bosses!" With that, she made off for the campsite.  
  
Jou had successfully set up the tent by the time Aya and Fukai got back. He turned to her and nodded. "Great! Here, pour some into our canteens, would you?" She smiled and filled each of the two proferred containers to the brim. She lowered the bucket and each took a long drink. Aya, being the considerate one, quite literally gave her ferret a bath in it.  
  
Later that night, after a meal of berries and a rabbit (Which Aya had held a small funeral for), the two friends laid down in the tent, each in their own sleeping bag. Slowly, a creeping white light worked its way from the feet up on all three bodies in the tent. There was a brilliant flash, and the three would-be campers were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was at the small river just outside Kaede's village collecting fish and plopping them into a bucket. "Thirty three, thirty four, thirty five....huh?" The empty patch of ground next to him began to glow with a violent white light, then vanished altogether, leaving a small deep hole. Two teenagers and a ferret were expelled forcefully from it, like corks shot from a bottle, and the hole closed itself once more.  
  
The hanyou started, catching Ash and Jou, but Fukai landed with a plop in a patch of snapdragons. The two kids, still fast asleep for some reason, were laid out on the grass as Inuyasha dashed to the village. "Kaede-babaa, you might want to see this....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd I do? This is my first Inuyasha fic, but I hope to have a chappie a day unless I get really swamped. R&R please! 


	2. Aya's Awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never will. I do own Jou and Ash. On with the show!  
  
Could Shoulder - Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha dashed into Kaede's hut, nearly knocking the door off its hinges in the process. The old miko looked up from the foul-smelling brew she was preparing. "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha replied, panting slightly. "Kaede-baba, two people, a guy and a girl, just popped up out of the ground for no reason at all! They're wearing clothes similar to Kagome's, but they weren't anywhere near the bone-eater's well..."  
  
Kaede's good eye went wide. "Inuyasha! Bring them here! Hurry, something is approaching!" Inuyasha, puzzled, sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed in hatred. "Sesshoumaru! Damn!" He dashed to the river as fast as he could, but as he was approaching, he saw the Youkai Lord and Jaken taking off with the two odd-garbed teens. Sesshoumaru turned to see Inuyasha. "One of these two is the Prophet. I intend to find out which one, and then no one shall stop me from taking over the world!" With that, he turned and dashed off with all his speed.  
  
Inuyasha, not listening entirely, wasted no time whatsoever. Just as Sesshoumaru turned, Inuyasha let out a yell. "Hijingetsusou!" As trickles of blood ran down the front of his kimono, four Blades of Blood zoomed toward Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord heard Inuyasha's cry and swiftly dropped Ash, leaping into the air to avoid the attack. As Sesshoumaru and Jaken faded off into the distance, Inuyasha picked Ash up and took her back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kaede looked troubled. "He said that one of them was the Prophet?" Inuyasha nodded, leaning lazily against a wall. "Yeah, so what?" Kaede turned to him. "The Prophet knows much about everyone and everything that goes on in this world! If your brother has the Prophet, he could use all the information to quite easily conquer the world!" At this moment, both stopped talking as Ash began to stir. She sat up tiredly, giving a great yawn and a big stretch. Opening her eyes, she looked around.  
  
Her eyes fell on Kaede first. "Huh? Kaede-bachan?" The miko paled. Inuyasha, behind Ash, scoffed. The girl turned, then her eyes widened. "Inuyasha?!?!" She scampered back against Kaede. "Osuwari!" The rosary about the hanyou's neck glowed threateningly, but nothing happened. It was Inuyasha's turn to pale. "Okay, how did you know my name, and how did you know how to activate the rosary?"  
  
Ash looked around. "You're joking...where's my friend? Is this real?" Kaede nodded. "It is most definitely real. Inuyasha saw you and your friend come out of the ground for no apparent reason, and brought you here. As for your friend..." She looked to Inuyasha, whose eyes flickered with annoyance. "He was kidnapped by my brother." Ash shrieked. "Eeeeek! Sesshoumaru and Jaken?! Oh well...he'll love it, they're his favorite characters..."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "Characters?" Ash explained. "We watch your adventures every day on the television." Seeing his blank stare, she elaborated. "Like a magic box that shows pictures." Kaede gasped. "You're both Prophets. This is not good." At that moment Miroku decided to make an appearance. "Kaede-bachan..." He spotted Ash. "Why, my dear lady, have we met before?..."  
  
A moment later, there was a loud slap and Miroku stumbled out the door. "You lecher!" The girl screamed after him. Inuyasha grinned; the girl did know a thing or two after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's Chapter 2! They will alternate between Ash/Inuyasha's group and Jou/Sesshoumaru's group. So the next one will be Jou's Awakening :D. R&R please! 


	3. Jou's Awakening

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be making this into an episode as opposed to a fiction ;). I own Jou and Ash and Fluffy. Well, not Fluffy. Anyway, here it is!  
  
Cold Shoulder: Chapter 3  
  
A sharp command woke Jou from his deep slumber. "Filthy human, Sesshoumaru-sama demands your presence in his recieving room!" Jou rolled over, mumbling, "Mom, turn the TV down...." The small toad-like youkai at the door growled and scuttled over to Jou, whacking him with the Staff of Heads. "Get up! You must get properly attired!" Jou sat up instantly, rubbing his eyes. "Jaken-sama?!" He blinked owlishly, poking Jaken in the head. "This can't be real. I'm in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle?"  
  
Jaken wrenched himself away from the young man, scurrying back to the door. "Of course it's real, you baka! Get UP and put on your kimono!" Jou looked at the end of the elegant four-poster he lay on, noticing for the first time a handsome dark-green kimono embroidered with blue blossoms. He stood, stretching. "Hai, Jaken-sama. If you'd be so kind as to shut my door, I'll be out in but a moment." Jaken gave a curt bow, closing the door. Outside, he muttered to himself, "Wow...he certainly has respect for a human..."  
  
A few minutes later, Jou opened the door, where Jaken had begun tapping his foot impatiently. Jou's hair was neatly parted in the middle, deep blue eyes complementing the kimono wonderfully. He nodded. "You said Sesshoumaru-sama wanted my presence?" Jaken moved down the hall, saying over his shoulder, "Yes, he did. Hurry along, we can't keep him waiting." Jou moved quickly after the toad-youkai, a small grin on his face. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I'm about to meet Sesshoumaru!' After a five-minute mad dash down four hallways, two staircases, and through a great ballroom, they slowed at a large double-door. Jaken rapped once on it with his staff. The doors creaked open slowly, and the pair walked in.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the center of this beautiful room, one wall had several bookcases, while the opposite was nothing more than one giant window, providing view of the lush green palace grounds. As he saw the two enter, he drew himself up regally. "Good morning, Prophet. I trust you slept well?" Jou bowed humbly, then nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. However, I humbly inquire as to why you call me a Prophet?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "My fortune-teller referred to you and your friend as Prophets, ones who know much about this world and those in it. I had retrieved you both near the Village of the old hag Kaede, but that damned hanyou brother of mine took your friend."  
  
Jou gaped a moment. "Hai, my lord, I do indeed know much about this world. For example, I know you have in your care a small human child named Rin, who constantly annoys Jaken." Jaken did a facefault as Rin stepped out from behind a visibly perplexed Sesshoumaru. "You are indeed a Prophet, then! Will you side with me and assist me in my conquest of this land?" Jou thought about it a moment, then bowed humbly. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, you have my unwavering loyalty." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Very well. The room you awoke in is now your own. Should you need anything at all, simply call for Jaken or a servant, and they will surely assist you."  
  
He raised his hand in a dismissive gesture, but as the pair turned to leave, Rin dashed for Jou. "How did you know Rin was here? Rin is happy, Rin has a new friend!" Jou grinned at this, turning back to Sesshoumaru for a moment. "My lord, may Rin accompany me back to my quarters? I would surely enjoy her company." Sesshoumaru looked as if it was out of the question, but saw the pathetic pout from Rin. He sighed in defeat. "Very well. I expect you both in the Dining Room in approximately three hours for lunch. Good day, Prophet...what is your name?" Jou bowed yet again. "My name is Joujin, Sesshoumaru-sama, but most call me Jou." The lord nodded. "Good day, Prophet Jou."  
  
Jou grinned as he took Rin by the hand and he, Rin, and Jaken walked out together. "Yes it is indeed," He muttered under his breath, ecstatic he was in Sesshoumaru's castle, would live in it, and serve the lord himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Later, in the northern of the four large gardens surrounding Sesshoumaru's palace, Jou and Rin were playing hide-and-seek with Jaken, at the girl's insistance. Jaken kept grumbling about how he was a valued servant, not some common playmate for ratty humans. Jou turned and gave a heart-stopping smile. "Come on, Jaken-sama, it's not that bad!" The smile quickly turned to a look of surprise as Rin jumped up on his back. "Rin gotcha! Now Rin and Jaken-sama hide, and Jou-sama count!" The toad youkai's face managed to brighten a bit, and he and rin ran off behind some azaleas as Jou counted.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the three play from a high window, eying Jou thoughtfully. "The boy has manners, knowledge of his surroundings....and a strange charm, it seems." He muttered to no one in particular. "Even I couldn't've made Jaken 'play' willingly. Who's there?!" He whirled to look at a shadowy corner of the room. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Kukukuku....Sesshoumaru-sama, have you found yourself another servant? And a Prophet to boot?! My, you've been busy. How on earth did you manage to get him here without the use of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
The youkai lord snarled, a guttural noise deep in his throat. "Naraku, get your mangy hide out of my palace and off of my lands before I hang you with your own pelt." The shrouded demon shrugged. "Well, you can't blame me for asking. If the Shikon no Tama catches the attention of the lesser demons so easily, your Prophet will easily draw the attention of the larger ones." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of Miasma. Sesshoumaru worked quickly, opening the windows to let the poisonous stuff disintegrate in the atmosphere. Before the Miasma got halfway out, a gust of wind blew it right back into his face, slamming the windows shut. Sesshoumaru choked, dissipating the nasty gas with his Tenseiga.  
  
A blur of white and red zipped across his window and flew down towards Jou. Sesshoumaru saw a white feather. "Kagura!" It looked as if she was upon Jou, about to bear him away, when a terrific gout of flame enveloped her. She fell to the ground, stunned, then flew up and away as fast as she could. Jou's recuer stepped forward; the toad demon ushered them inside. "Quickly, before she returns!" Jou was in shock as he jogged, carring Rin. "Jaken-sama...?!" Jaken simply looked at Jou. "I could not let her take our guest, could I?" A glint of humor ran across his bulbous eyes. Jou nodded, chuckling, as they entered the palace, sealing the doors behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, looks like Jou is doing pretty well in Fluffy's palace, eh? And I think this is the first Jaken rescue I've ever seen, and I wrote it :P. How you like? R&R! :-) 


	4. Faceoff!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha...in no way. Thought I was gonna trick the lawyers, didja? ~Stuffs Inu and Fluffy back in his closet ~ Anyway, here's Chap 4!  
  
Key: "Blah"-Said aloud  
  
'Blah'-Thought  
  
Chapter 4: Face-off!  
  
Kagome walked through the woods of present-day Japan. "Joujin! Ayumi! Where are you? The Ichigamis won't be happy!" The Ichigamis were the owners of the orphanage that Joujin and Ayumi lived at.  
  
Kagome was a part-time worker there, and had never run into these particular two before. She stumbled onto the clearing where the duo had made camp the day before, but there was no sign that anyone had been there recently.  
  
Embers still glowed dimly in the fire, and supplies had been scattered everywhere, presumably by some wild animal.  
  
She glanced cautiously into the tent, finding nothing but the canteen of spring water. She picked it up and sniffed at it. 'Odd,' She thought. 'Smells like jasmine.' She took a sip, savoring the wonderfully delicate flavor of the water. Suddenly, THOOM! A bright flash of light, and she had disappeared, the dropped canteen spilling its contents slowly out onto the floor.  
  
Aya paced worriedly, in a grassy clearing just outside the village. "You mean to say that Kagome's been gone for three days?" Kaede nodded grimly. "Aye, child. 'Tis not like her to be gone for so long."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Probably taking one of her stupid 'tests'. Feh, at least the idiot baka isn't 'osuwari'-ing me every other sentence that comes out of my mouth..."  
  
Aya reached to touch the rosary. Inuyasha flinched backwards, but wasn't fast enough, falling flat on his backside. As soon as her finger made contact with one of the beads, the string holding it together was wrapped with a green fire, burning it away and scattering beads everywhere.  
  
Kaede groaned. "Agh, child. Your powers are manifesting themselves. You have control over the past, able to eradicate, alter, or create things that have been. By doing so, you might alter the timeline drastically, so be wary. Lord Sesshoumaru will be a formidable foe, however, because thine friend has control over things yet to come.  
  
ya gaped. "Control over things past? Then there's something that must be done." She focused for about ten minutes, humming to herself as she held cupped hands outstretched. In a brief flash of green light, the completed Shikon no Tama was in her grasp. She grinned and flipped the jewel to Inuyasha. Kaede blew up. "What are ye doing?!" Inuyasha merely snickered and caught the orb. As soon as it hit his hand, it flared and became a cold, hard sphere of granite, nothing more.  
  
He growled deep in his throat. "What the hell was that supposed to be?" Aya glanced to Kaede. "You said things past, right? And the Shikon no Tama was shattered in the past, right?"  
  
Kaede nodded. "Aye, but you couldn't complete it because that would create far too much turmoil in the time stream."  
  
Suddenly an arrow embedded itself in the tree a fraction from Inuyasha's head. He flinched, glaring up at his assailant. "Kikyou!" The undead miko stood tall, another arrow strung. "Die with me now, Inuyasha, I can wait no longer!"  
  
Inuyasha merely glared. "No! You're not the Kikyou I knew fifty years ago! All you are is clay, bones, and hate! YOU die!" He leapt for her, claws outstretched. She merely raised a hand and an invisible wall of force slammed into Inuyasha, knocking the wind from him and pressing him hard against the base of the hill.  
  
Kikyou raised her bow. "I will not miss this time." She struck, straight and true. Oddly enough, the arrow seemed to strike a small pinpoint of fire on Inuyasha's chest. It was tiny, but the most intense Kikyou had ever seen, eating clean through the thin wooden shaft.  
  
Aya glared, banishing her pinpoint. "Don't touch him!" Kikyou glared. "You're his new love, eh? Die, all of you!" She summoned her entire plethora of soulcatchers, which swarmed and charged the trio.  
  
Before they even got close, Kikyou vanished in a flash of violet light, a look of surprise etched on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bwaha! How'd you like? Just so you know, I hate Kikyou but won't bash her..too heavily. ~Hides dented aluminum baseball bat~ R&R, please? 


End file.
